Talk:Nathan Summers (Earth-616)
Alignment I don't understand how Cable is Neutral, when all of the things he did was good, like defeating Apocalypse, being the leader of Clan Chosen and part of the Askani, helping the X-Men deal with their enemies without killing them, and taking care of the "Mutant Messiah", Hope. Is it because he was part of X-Force? I don't see a good reason why his alignment is Neutral. Pokemonmewtwos 18:27, 21 August 2014 (ET) Nathan Summers Nathan Summers was born to Scott Summers and Madelyn Pryor on Earth-616. Then he was taken to the future by the Askani (Earth-4935). Then when he was all grown up, he came back to Earth-616. So shouldn't the article be named "Nathan Summers (Earth-616)"? PiranhaSister 23:01, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :How could it have been 616 if it hasn't happened yet? If it's a future based on 616 where he was born, that doesn't necessarily make it still 616, right? :--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 05:26, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::No, I'm saying he was born on 616, moved to an alternate future at the end of Inferno, then moved back to current times. Since he was born on 616, he's a native 616'er. Like Psylocke now that she's with the exiles living in a pick crystal city beyond time. She's still a 616 person even though she's having formative experiences outside of the 616 reality. ::The whole numbering thing is silly, anyway. Let's say you go back in time to change the past, but Marvel policy says this only creates an alternate timeline. So, at the point where the timeline gets split, how do you choose which gets to be 616 and which 617? And what happens when two realities merge, as they would if two different timelines eventually reached the same outcome? The numbers would be changing constantly. ::PiranhaSister 06:20, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::I agree with the Earth-616 on this one. Everyone else from the Askani timeline should retain the Earth-4935 though. I don't see timelines merging at all though. There will still always be significant differences and you couldn't merge them anyhow. They might reach the same outcome, but that doesn't mean they've merged. --M1shawhan 22:08, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Stryfe should stay 4935 because he was cloned after Cable got to the future. As for merging, that's my personal theory. It only makes sense that realities that split at events where things can go either way could then merge with other realities that had turned out exactly the same way. With the supposed infinite nature of alternate realities, I figure it's gotta happen sometimes. PiranhaSister 22:44, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::::In my opinion, in the infinite nature of alternate realities there would never be a need for two realities to merge. There would just be separate realities with differing pasts. There's a similar discussion about this in the forums somewhere, and what I've taken from that is that you can time travel with or without visiting an alternate reality depending on what is destined to happen in the reality you are starting from. :::::All I was saying about Cable is that I was not aware that Scott already had a kid with Madelyne in the 616 timeline. (They never refer to it when He and his lady du jour talk about their relationship problems). If he was already born in the 616 for sure, than I'm all for moving his page. :::::--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 02:34, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :He was born in UXM #201 and he went into the future after X-Factor battled Apocalypse in X-Factor #70 or so...I will begin the move on this one. --M1shawhan 02:51, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Mother? One page says his mother is Madelyne Pryor another says Jean Grey. :Technically, his mother IS Madelyne Pryor and he was born in . The catch is that Madelyne Pryor is really just a "clone" created by Mister Sinister. Unless it is a What If reality or something like that in which Jean Grey DID give birth to him. Which pages specifically are you referring to and we can change it out to be correct? --M1shawhan 21:58, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Here is one http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Nathan_Summers_(Earth-616) and the other http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Cable --Norwood 12:44, 11 March 2009 (UTC) (Sorry, I am brand new to this page so if I am doing it wrong just let me know.) '' ::Should be fixed now. I was unsure if Cable was born to Scott and Jean, and Sinister just used Maddie's dna, or if Madelyne was actually his mother from the get-go. . . ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:24, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Madelyne Pryor is a clone of Jean Grey, so ''technically Jean is his mother, rite? --MarveLord 9:58, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :No, just because you're a clone of someone doesn't make them your parent. Jean might be her DNA donor, but not her mother. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:19, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Techno-Organic Virus Infection Here is something that i dont get: When he was infected with the virus, y did his hair change from brown to white? --MarveLord :Either it was coincidental, and his hair was going to turn white at that time no matter what, or it had to do with the extra stress of dealing with the virus on a day to day basis. Stress has proven to cause both hair loss and early aging. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:21, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Nate's voice What language do they speak on Earth 4935. I think I read that Moira MacTaggart taught Cable English, in that case does he speak with a Scottish accent? :Not completely sure on this one, but I know for sure that he was not taught by Moira MacTaggart (she died LONG before Earth-4935). He was whisked away as a baby from Earth-616 to 4935 and raised by as a child to to at least his early teenage years by Cyclops (Scott Summers) and Phoenix (Jean Grey) -- see . The people of the time frame he was in at least spoke English words (if not what we would consider "olde English". As far as with what accent, I would think that since he originally was taught to speak by Scott Summers and Jean Grey that it would be Americanized English. --M1shawhan 23:30, January 11, 2010 (UTC) In the collected hardcover of X-Force/Cable: Messiah War, Cable's files say that Askani 'meant "Family of Outsiders" - the closest translation that future tongue had to "X-Men". In which case in can be safely assumed Cable grew up speaking this "future tongue" and that somehow when Cyclops and Jean Grey became Slym and Redd they learnt the future tongue. When Cable first travels to the present he goes to see Moira McTaggart, so how long did he spend there and did she teach him English, because if that is the case he would be speaking with a Scottish accent. To be honest though, I'm not sure I really care. :Actually, he DID learn English from Moira via psychic download (Cable #-1). Likely, he doesn't speak with a Scottish accent, especially after spending so much time in various points in time. Likely he has no accent. Or has learned to speak with whatever accent is best suited to the situation he's in. :--GrnMarvl14 00:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure it's possible to speak English with no accent, it's more likely an accent enfluenced by whatever form 'future-speak' takes. :--Lwmorton1234 03:45, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::You're right. No accent isn't right. I'm thinking more of the traditional, Midwestern American accent that's largely considered to be "no accent." Which could be due to any number of factors. Mind-probing revealing that to be the most generally accepted accent, years of mercenary work and altering his own voice to be a certain way that he found acceptable, or any number of other reasons. Though, really, any accent you want to say he has is just as likely, if not more so, to be right than what I'm saying. ::--GrnMarvl14 04:00, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Editing The powers section is well out of date, but I wasn't allowed to edit it for some reason. Will some one who can edit update it, or explain how people are able to edit it. :--Lwmorton1234 12:03, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Have you tried the "edit this page" button at the top of the page? worked for me.--edkaufman 15:42, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::The page is not locked, so you should be good to go.--Max 17:21, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Cable/X-Man So they kill off Cable, and bring in X-Man. Wow.. --Johnnybravo44 23:57, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, Cable was getting dull. How many times did he beat Apocalypse, after all? Not happy to see him go (though...that death was very much a window for them to bring him back, T-O virus-free), but at least he went out in a cool way. :--GrnMarvl14 00:27, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Stab Your Eyes? I'm a big fan of the recent Cable books, and have a few Classic Cable TPBs, and was wondering about the origin and meaning behind the phrase "Stab your eyes." Which has been used a few times by Cable and Stryfe. --Lwmorton3121 08:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Why is it Why is it that every one of Cyclops and Jean's kids from every timeline had jean's powers? Why hasn't at least one of their kids had Cyclops's powers? :Although Scott has a powerful mutation, Jean is clearly the dominate gene donor in the relationship. Even her clones share the trait, right? That's simple speculation, but if we were talking evolution and genetics, that's the way I'd go. ::--Wazzirving 00:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC)wazzirving :Ruby Summers is the alternate reality child of Scott and Emma, but she has his eye beams. Not exactly the same, I know... :Artful Dodger 00:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :While I know this is an old post I done some research on here and one child of Scott's and Jean's does have Scott's mutation Summers (Earth-1006). Cable and Hope I would have to say that the picture of him with a baby Hope on his chest has dropped his manliness by a signifigant degree. Most pictures of him say "I'm a battle hardened tough-as-nails soldier type", but that picture says "I'm armed, dangerous, and i've got a baby". Seriously, the only manly thing about him in that picture is the gun in his hand. How How is Adam Neramani (Earth-616) his parental cousin when Vulcan isn't Cable's or X-Treme's dad and is the uncle of X-Treme it makes no sense?